1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display which includes a bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays that display images using a liquid crystal and has advantages in that it is thinner and lighter than other displays and it has a low driving voltage and low power consumption, thus being widely used throughout the industry.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate opposite to the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal display panel disposed between the two substrates and composed of a liquid crystal that changes light transmittance based on electrical signals applied thereto.
Since the liquid crystal included in the liquid crystal display panel can not emit light by itself, the liquid crystal display panel needs a light source for supplying light having a brightness exceeding a predetermined level in order to display an image. A backlight unit (BLU) using a light emitting diode (LED) is currently used as the light source of the liquid crystal display panel.
A light guide plate, which concentrates light generated from an LED, and an optical sheet, which equalizes the light from a light guide plate and leads appropriate brightness by converting a light path, are stacked on the backlight unit in a top down method. Here, a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit are generally supported by a structure composed of a mold frame and a bezel.
The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit is assembled to a mold frame made of a resin material by a hook-type method and the like, and a bezel made of a metal covers the peripheral of the mold frame so as to maintain the strength of the mold frame.
Recently small-medium size display devices, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs) and digital cameras, are becoming small and light. Therefore, the liquid crystal display is also becoming small and light. Accordingly, parts for conventional liquid crystal display devices are getting slim.
The conventional liquid crystal display includes a bezel for strength improvement. However, when the thickness of the bezel is set below about 0.5 mm, it is vulnerable to external impact (for example, torsional strength) or vibration. And, if the bezel is transformed by external impact or vibration, the mold frame is also transformed and the backlight unit and the liquid crystal display panel assembled to the mold frame can be damaged.